Towards the End
by Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis
Summary: Hans wasn't always bad. At least from my perspective.


Hans paced back and fourth, forehead creased with worry. "I'm going back out to find Princess Anna," he announced, rushing pass the hearth of the tempting fireplace and towards the door across the room.

"You can't risk going out there again!" exclaimed one of the royal henchmen chasing after Hans, his epaulettes brushing against his shoulders.

He whirled around. "If anything happens to her-" Hans began.

"If _anything_ happens to the princess, you are all Arendelle has left," the royal insisted, interrupting.

Hans eyes widened in realization. _That's right, _he thought. _I am all that Arendelle has left!_ He mulled over the details. In his idea of a perfect kingdom, nobody would have to suffer. Nobody would be ignored. There wouldn't be any secrets hiding from anybody about anything. Of course, no harm had to be done to Anna for that to happen but…

_She would just slow me down, _Hans thought. He used to think love was what kept a perfect world going. But now, standing in a kingdom that could soon possibly become his home, he knew it wasn't. If love was perfect, why was Anna still not back? If love was perfect, wouldn't she be strolling through the gates with a glorified Elsa, happy as can be? _It's amazing she even got this far, _something in Hans's mind said.

He sighed, his decision made up.

"He's in here," one of Arendell's villagers opened the long doors, and with the help of another villager, was helping a shivering Anna into the room.

"Prince Hans," he said worriedly.

Hans couldn't help but relish over that title. He knew he was going to be getting plenty of respect around soon. He quickly masked on a look of worry, which wasn't hard considering he had to play that part for years.

"Anna!" he hurried towards her. "You're so cold!" he held her close to his chest.

"Hans, you have to kiss me," Anna said quickly, grabbing a fistful of his coat.

"What?" Hans looked at the villagers, confused and taken aback, not expecting this to come into the plan.

"Now!" demanded Anna, her voice slightly cracking at the end.

"Woah, slow down," he said uncertainly.

"We'll give you two some privacay," said one of the villagers with light gray hair and a shawl, awkwardly moving towards the door with the henchmen in tow.

"What _happened_ out there?" asked Hans, looking into Anna's scared green eyes.

"Elsa struck me with her powers," Anna's wobbly voice managed to say.

"You said she'd never hurt you," stated Hans.

"I was wrong." Suddenly, Anna doubled over, evidently in pain.

"Anna!" Hans lugged her over to the couch, his strong arms bearing her weight before setting her down.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me," continued Anna.

Hans stared at her for a long time, contemplating his choices. _Now what? _he wondered. If he proved to her he was her true love, what good would that do? And what happened to Elsa? What would become of her if he went on with what Anna wanted?

_An accident. I could stage an accident._ It might be a bit difficult to pull off, but Hans knew he could manage to switch to being ruthless. Once Anna assumed so, she would already be too weak to stop him. And he could continue to move on to his path of victory.

"A true love's kiss," he said aloud, feeling very confident about what he was about to put together.

He rested his hand on Anna's cheek.

Her eyes lit up, and she felt very anticipated.

Hans gently took hold of her chin with his other hand and propped it up so they were at eye level.

Then Hans closed his eyes and leaned forward, seemingly about to brush Anna's soft, full lips…

_Now!_

Hans slowly opened his eyes, his lips millimeters from Anna's. His face slowly dawned on a sly look. "Oh, Anna," he said quietly, eyebrows furrowed. "If only there was somebody out there who loved you."

He got up and walked past the couch where Anna lay, now with her eyes opened, confused. "What? Y-you said you did."

Hans stood in front of one of the rectangular windows. He glanced at his reflection and then moved the dark curtains to cover it. "I was 13th in line," he started. "In my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance, I knew I would have to marry into a throne somewhere,"

"But-what are you talking about," Anna questioned worriedly, still not wanting to let this information sink in.

He shut off one of the candles. "As heir, Elsa was preferable of course, but nobody was getting anywhere with her," Hans continued, realizing the meaning of his words that he failed to see before. "But _you_," he shot a look back at Anna. "You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that. I figured after we married I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He poured water over the fire, causing it to flare for a final time before vanishing into smoke.

"Hans!" Anna reached out towards him and fell off the couch, putting all her support on her hands. "No, stop-"

"But then she doomed herself," Hans said, pouring the last of the water over the fireplace. "You were dumb enough to go after her." He chuckled. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa," he said, walking back towards a physically and mentally wounded Anna. "And bring back summer," he finished, as if it was the most simple thing to do.

Anna raised her head, eyes narrowed. "You are no match for Elsa," she hissed angrily.

"No." Hans grasped Anna's chin and made eye contact with her. "_You _are no match for Elsa."

"I, on the other hand," he said, standing up and pulling on his gloves, "Am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He walked towards the door once again, except this time it was for a different purpose.

"You won't get away with this," Anna managed to choke out, crouched on the floor and glaring at Hans, all feelings she once had replaced with distaste and hatred.

"Oh," said Hans, feeling a trickle of sympathy. He shrugged casually. "I already have," were his last words before shutting the door, locking it in case of the very slim chance of Anna escaping.

He heard the sounds of her leaning against the doors and whimpering for help. Hans hesitated for a brief moment. Was he really doing the right thing?

Then he remembered the pain he had gone through in his childhood, and his brothers, the ones who didn't ignore him, taunting him about not being good enough to get away with anything or do anything. Now he was going to strike back and prove his defiance.

He strolled towards the dining room, prepared for the next big, risky step.


End file.
